battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Imperium Romanum/@comment-27510151-20171103162548
General order #2 -------- With the pirates and other Barbarians dealt with in the south, the senate can finally begin to rebuild Sicily, Sardinia, and Albania. With news of incoming help from Germany, the senate expects that the time for the complete rebuilding of Italica will be cut in almost half, and it has also allowed the senate to focus on more places that needs rebuilding (like Florence that got blown up by a FOAB). The senate and the Imperator has agreed on a new project that is to be launched after the rebuilding of Italica. Project "Viae Romanae" will be a large public transport project with the goal of creating a much better infrastructure and improve public transportation. The project will include a new railway system that will connect the north to the south and the south to Sicily. The railway will cover a very large area and it will even go under water, and estimates shows that it will be able to get people from north to south at a staggering time of 8 hours. A new Metro/Tram system will also be constructed in all major cities, with smaller cities receiving trams. One of the requirements for this part of the project, is that all people in major and minor cities will always have a public transportation system within 6-8 minutes of walking. This project is expected to massively increase jobs and education as most if not all people will be able to use public transportation to get anywhere, and the tram/metro systems will also run 100% on electricity, thus making them friendly to the environment and cheaper in the long run. The taxes will be raised from: 23% for amounts up to $36,000. 33% for the next band from $36,001 to $39,300. 39% for amounts between $39,301 and $119,200. 45% for amounts $119,201 and over. To: 30% for amounts up to $36,000. 37% for the next band from $36,001 to $39,300. 43% for amounts between %39,301 and 119,200. 55% for amounts $119,201 and over. This is so that the government can begin to launch more projects that will improve the life of the normal Roman citizens, and it will also make things like the public transportation systems cheaper for the population to use once they are completed. The government plans to make things like medical help, education, roads and railways, museums, libraries, travel, public services and more, cheaper for the population through heigher taxes. Imperator Servus Tortus has announced that he wants to see the colosseum rebuild to its former glory in Rome. Many people and senators supports this, as the colosseum is viewed as a symbol of former Roman glory and power, the more conservative and national senators and citizens has especially backed this up, and the popularity of the imperium has only grown ever since his first powerful speech in the senate. The imperators new popularity has somewhat startled the senate, as the senators wants the empire to have a more constitutional monarchy where the king can only have limited power. But the senate has also seen this as an opportunity to create a stronger and more united rome, with the imperator as the face of the empire. The venicians has begun to be more pro Rome, as help from Germany was announced, and complete restoration comes closer and closer. The pope has blessed the imperator and senate for their large efforts in restoring the empire and reaching out to other nations with a hand of peace and promises of rebuilding. The military has announced its plans for future expansions, with navy expecting to have a fleet of over 300 ships in 8 years, and the Air Force expecting to one of the largest and most modern in Europe. The king has declared his full support for this future project by visiting factories and talking with normal legionneris and other service men, and he has also announced that a large military parade will held in Rome, as a celebration for progress and restoration, and the defeat of the kekistani Barbarians.